


Conditions Apply

by Scarlet_Curls



Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Found Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Shares continuity with 'Tattered Knots'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Curls/pseuds/Scarlet_Curls
Summary: Ren is the most well-behaved child. Nora? Not so much. They've always been a package deal. Unfortunately, that makes finding foster parents a challenge. Ren has to choose between a second chance at a loving home, or his best friend.
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie
Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Conditions Apply

Daisy smiled at the couple seated across from her as she refilled their tea. "They're a sweet duo, really. Always looking out for each other."

"Sounds lovely," said the woman.

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs Chartreuse."

"Do you have a picture?" asked Mr Chartreuse.

"I do indeed." Daisy opened the first picture she saw of the two on her scroll. She slid it towards them and waited for them to chime "Aww…" but they did not. They frowned.

"Is the boy alright?" asked Mr Chartreuse.

"She seems to be choking him," Mrs Chartreuse added.

"No, no. That's just one of her tackle hugs. He loves them." That did not change their frowns. Daisy took back her scroll and flicked through the photos for something else, but it was much of the same. Nora displaying aggressive affection for Ren in some way, and Ren appearing to tolerate it. The picture of Nora enthusiastically chatting about something as Ren drew a picture didn't capture the subtle glimmer in his eyes. The picture of Ren fighting to keep Nora away from the piles of pancakes he made didn't show his determination to make them perfect for her. The photo of Nora surprising Ren with a hug didn't display the warm smile that proceeded the initial look of shock. Still, she tried her best to defend them.

"Now, their relationship may seem unbalanced to outsiders, but he really does care for her, and Nora-"

"YOU PULLED REN'S HAIR!"

Daisy's head whipped around to the window behind her to see Nora chasing after one of the children, toy hammer raised. "You like him! You like him!" the child teased. Nora screamed and swung her hammer at his kneecaps. He landed face-first in the dirt. She leapt on top of him and smacked his head with her hammer. He screamed in pain.

"Nora, you stop that right now!" A caretaker rushed to pry a thrashing Nora from the child, who scrambled away as soon as he was free, tears pouring down his face. "That's it!" snapped the caretaker. "Give me that hammer right now. It's going to the wood-chipper."

"NO!" she screamed, curling into a ball around her hammer. "It's mine! He shouldn't have hurt Ren. I'll break his legs!"

Daisy turned back to a very disturbed Mr and Mrs Chartreuse. "Now now, I know this looks bad, but Ren's hair makes him a target for bullying, and Nora is very protective of him."

"Why not cut his hair then?" asked Mr Chartreuse.

Daisy inwardly cringed. "I've tried that. He didn't respond well. It's a cultural tradition for boys to have long hair where he comes from."

"And why isn't the girl's hammer confiscated?" asked Mrs Chartreuse.

"It's a gift from him," explained Daisy, "from the day they met, I believe. Her most prized possession."

Mr and Mrs Chartreuse shared an awkward look.

"This looks bad, I know. But they're children. Nora won't be nearly this troublesome in a loving home."

The caretaker whom Daisy had last seen trying to wrestle the hammer out of Nora's hand yelped in pain. When Daisy whipped around, she saw Nora run back to Ren's side under a nearby tree, leaving a wailing caretaker crumbled on the ground. "My knee! My knee! She popped it!"

Daisy was absolutely mortified. How could she possibly convince them to give Nora a chance now?

"I'm sure you know these children better than we do," said Mrs Chartreuse gently, "but perhaps it would be healthy for them to spend some time apart?"

Daisy looked between their concerned faces and sighed in defeat. "You may be right," she said. "I'll set up a meeting between you and Ren. I'd do it now, but I have to go help my colleague."

The caretaker had managed to stand and was hopping after Nora as she led her in circles around the tree. Ren merely leaned against the tree, reading a book and occasionally dodging the chaos when necessary.

"We'll call tonight to arrange everything," said Mr Chartreuse. "Let's not keep you any longer."

Daisy nodded solemnly as she exited the room with them. "Thank-you for your generosity." Then she dashed off to solve yet another Nora problem.

* * *

"Have I mentioned that they're a wealthy couple?" said Daisy as she drew a brush through Ren's hair. "They own a theatre in the upper ring, and host weekly poetry slams for talented children like you."

Ren finally perked his head up but it fell down again soon after. "Why can't Nora come?"

"Her punishment for yesterday clashes with the Chartreuses' schedule," said Daisy, "But don't you worry your pretty little head. She'll get her chance." _Eventually..._ Daisy set down the brush and, with the speed only an orphanage caretaker would have, tied Ren's hair into a neat up-do in seconds. A distant knock rang from a room away. "That must be them. Come along, little flower."

Ren hopped off his chair and followed her into the foyer. He stood patiently as she fumbled with the dodgy lock and opened the door. Daisy and the couple greeted each other with enthusiastic handshakes and hellos. "Come in, come in," Daisy urged and they gladly stepped through the door frame. Daisy walked over to Ren, who stood a safe distance away from the couple, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Ren, our little flower. Say hello Ren."

Ren lifted a hesitant palm and mumbled a greeting.

"He's a bit shy around new people," said Daisy, gesturing the Chartreuses forward. Ren's head sank into his shoulders.

Mr Chartreuse kneeled down to his level and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ren."

Ren didn't shake his hand and bowed instead. "The pleasure is all mine," he said in a rehearsed tone.

Mr Chartreuse shared an odd look with his wife. "He's still not used to handshakes," said Daisy. "They bow their greetings where he comes from."

"And where do you come from?" asked Mrs Chartreuse in a sweet tone.

Daisy knew she had messed up the moment she saw Ren clasp his trembling hands behind his back. He watched his feet rock back and forth as he struggled to say the name of his long lost home. "Kuro... Kuro…"

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready," Daisy told the couple. Ren's shoulders relaxed in response. She flashed Ren a reassuring smile, giving him the courage to step forward.

"Daisy said you do poetry smacks?"

The three adults chuckled. "Poetry slams, darling," said Mrs Chartreuse, beaming at the child. "Do you like poetry?"

"Yes, but I don't like getting smacked."

Mr Chartreuse snorted. "Your friend seems to enjoy smacking people." His wife elbowed him in the ribs. "I-I mean, we don't smack anyone at our, as you call them, poetry smacks."

Ren's eyes were downcast. "You don't like Nora?"

It was moments like these when Daisy had to smile to hide her internal screaming. Of course this has to come up.

The couple fumbled with their words. "It's just that- she seems a little too spirited," stammered Mrs Chartreuse.

"We have a cat who spooks easily and lots of fragile items," Mr Chartreuse poorly reasoned as his wife nodded along. "Peace and quiet are very important to us."

Ren nervously shuffled his feet. "But Nora is kind to animals, and she's really careful with my stuff, and she'll play quietly when I'm reading."

The couple shared a worried glance between them before Mrs Chartreuse knelt down to Ren's level with a face of concern drawing his eyes to her own. "That may be true," she said, "but maybe, for her benefit, you should spend some time apart?"

Ren's eyes widened with hurt, but Mrs Chartreuse continued to justify herself. Her voice was far from condescending, like Ren was used to from Nora's critics, but instead captured the sadness of the situation. "I can tell that Nora cares about you a lot, but the bullies who come after you bring out the worst in her. Her willingness to defend you is great, but how many people has she hurt along the way?"

Daisy's heart wrenched as she watched the gears in Ren's head turn, his expression falling further and further into one of guilt and despair.

"Can't you foster Nora instead?" asked Ren.

Mr Chartreuse shrugged. "Who will protect you from bullies then?"

Ren fiddled with the hem of his green tunic as he struggled for a response. Each time he opened his mouth, it seemed another thought quieted him.

Mrs Chartreuse placed a gentle hand on Ren's upper arm, her thumb gently stroking his shoulder in a motherly form of intimacy he likely had not experienced for a year. "Please, choose what is best for you."

Before Ren could answer, there was a thud and a grunt of pain. Ren sprinted to the door the noise came from, Daisy hot on his heels. He jumped up repeatedly, trying to get a firm hold of the doorknob. As soon as Daisy twisted the handle, Ren practically threw himself at the door and stumbled through as it opened, tripping over a sideways stool and landing next to Nora. She was sitting on the floor nursing a bruised elbow, but seemed to have forgotten about the pain as she watched Ren rise to his hands and knees. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Nora!" Daisy snapped, hands firmly on her hips. "Don't you understand that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Nora gaped, "But I was just-"

"Apologise to Mr and Mrs Chartreuse this instant!"

Nora's face scrunched up in anger. "No!" she spat, and she seized Ren's wrist ran down the hall, the boy stumbling after her.

"Get back here!" Daisy yelled as she gave chase, only to trip over the same cursed stool. Ren and Nora disappeared around the corner. Daisy briskly stood up, straightened her skirt, apologised to the flabbergasted Chartreuses, and pursued the children once more.

As she stalked through the orphanage, thinking about how she was going to discipline that child, she stopped abruptly when she heard whisperings coming from the broom closet.

"It's okay," said Nora, her voice no longer loud or boisterous. It cracked, as if she was holding back tears. "You should go with them. I'll be fine."

"But what about you?" Ren asked.

"I just said I'll be fine!" Nora snapped. "I want you to be happy, Ren. You can't be happy with me around all the time because I keep messing things up and getting us into trouble and-"

Daisy opened the cupboard. Nora hissed at the sudden light and hid behind Ren who threw his arms out protectively. "Please don't punish her," he said.

"You know, Ren, you don't need to make your choice right away," said Daisy, calm and nurturing once more. "It's a big decision, after all."

He sighed as his arms relaxed. "I know."

Daisy smiled. "I think the interview as gone on for long enough today," she said. "Why don't we bid goodbye to Mr and Mrs Chartreuse for now?"

He nodded and cast Nora a final look as he left the broom closet. Her shoulders drooped with a sigh.

* * *

After allowing Ren a few days to think, it was time for him to choose. The Chartreuses had brought him a truly spectacular gift to hopefully sway the boy; an authentic Kuroyuri tea set. Ren marvelled at it, recognising the gold filling the many cracks. 'Kintsugi' it was known as in his home village. Judging by how many cracks there were in this tea set, it was very old and very rare.

"Oh my," said Daisy, marvelling over his shoulder as he carefully turned one of the tea cups in his hands. "What an incredibly generous gift."

"And a symbolic one, too," said Mrs Chartreus, kneeling to the boy's level. She traced along the golden cracks on one of the saucers. "We understand that you've been through a lot that left you broken," she said. "We are broken too, but together…" She reached for the cup he was holding and set it on the saucer, "…we could be the gold that puts each other back together."

Ren pondered for a moment as he gazed at the tea set one last time, then a look of utmost conviction befell his features.

"I made my choice," he announced.

* * *

Nora sat up as soon as the door to the otherwise empty dorm creaked open. Her face was dry, but her pillow was damp with tears. She held a blank face as she looked over Daisy and the Chartreuses, but softened upon seeing Ren.

Ren walked up to her, tea cup in hand.

"That's really pretty," Nora remarked. "Is it that kin sushi stuff you told me about?"

"Kitsugi," Ren corrected. "It's a gift from Mr and Mrs Chartreuse."

Nora's face fell. "Oh…"

"I just want you to know," Ren began, "that to me, you're like the gold that keeps this cup together."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense, Ren."

Ren sighed as he struggled to speak his piece. "I mean, I used to be like this cup. I was broken, but then you put me back together."

Nora still didn't understand. "Is this goodbye?"

"No," Ren said. "I'm not leaving this place. I'm staying with you, because you're like this gold and I need you."

Daisy's heart melted at his words so eloquent for someone of his age. Nora's eyes widened and then her face broke into a smile. "You're my gold, too!" she squealed, tackling him to the ground as tears of joy streaked down her cheeks. The cup flew out of his hand, but he didn't seem to care as he hugged her back. She poked his nose for yet another one of her signature boops.

"Well that's a shame," said Mr Chartreuse forlornly, staring at the cup smashed at their feet.

"Shame on us," his wife replied.

He nodded as he bent down to pick up the pieces. "Shame on us."


End file.
